Harry Potter and the Duel to the Death Part 1
by darknessqueen4u
Summary: DON'T YOU PASS THIS STORY! Duels, lies, murder and death eaters!


Intro:

Welcome to the best of a girls world!! I'm Keesha Johnson the sister of Angelina Johnson. Don't you dare turn back. I am here to tell you the story from my point of view. First let me say this as the story progresses it gets darker. The main characters are Harry,Draco,Snape, and Lucius Malfoy.

I know you're thinking well what does Snape and Lucius have to do with this? Snape plays a major roll in my life (You'll find out in future chapters). And Lucius does as well. He plays a much darker roll. Well of course he's a Death Eater what did you think??? Anyway enjoy....

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling so don't try to sue me.

Claimer: The only character that's mine is Keesha Johnson. That's it.

Chapter 1- The Meeting

"Crucio!" He shouted pointing his wand at me.

"NNNOOOO!" I screamed in pain.

I woke up in a cold sweat for the third time that week.

"Stupid damn nightmares." I muttered getting out of bed.

About three weeks ago my ex 17 year old boyfriend had kidnapped me and locked me in a dungion for 3 days because I wanted to break up with him which led to being torchered with the Cruciatus curse. I was trying to cope with the incident but it wasn't working.

I started to get dressed then glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

A short curvy teenage girl with piercing black eyes, beige skin color and waist lenght straight black hair stared back at me.

My bedroom door opened and my older sister Angelina Johnson looked in.

"What do you want?" I demanded turning to face her.

"Come on Kee," She said giving me a pleading look. "I need huge favor from you."

I raised my eyebrows at her loving her ask me to do something for her.

"And what's that might I ask," I said folding my arms.

" I need you to go to 4 Privet Drive where Harry Potter lives and tell him that I need to speak to him tomorrow in Diagon Alley," Angelina repied waiting for my response. " So will you go because I have a lunch date with Fred Weasley at eleven."

" Fine then," I agreed. "Only if you buy me something good for my birthday."

"Agreed."

An hour and a half later I was standing outside of 4 Privet Drive ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later a large teenage boy with blond hair opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked me with a up and down look.

I desided not to be polite at all.

" I'm looking for Harry Potter." I snapped at the boy.

At that Harry Potter appeared in the doorway.

" She's looking for me Dudley," Harry said to him.

Dudley gave me another look then went back inside. Harry stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"I hope he didn't give you any trouble," He said to me. "That was my prat of a cousin Dudley."

"He didn't," I told him with a slight smile.

" Not to be rude or anything," Harry said smiling as well." But who are you?"

" Oh sorry," I said blushing a deep red." I'm Keesha Johnson, Angelina Johnson's little sister."

" How come I haven't seen you alot?" He asked.

" I mostly stay away from the other Gryffindors," I told him with a shrug. " But I'm in the same house and year as you."

" So you're the quiet type," Harry said nodding in understanding. "You really shouldn't be like that. It makes you unnoticed. I have the feeling that you're not really all that quiet. You just like being like that."

" You have a point there," I said with a grin. "Not to go sciving off on you but I have to get back home before my mum does. My sister wants to meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow. That's what she wanted. I sort of bullied her into buying me something for my birthday tomorrow. So I'll see you then."

"Til tomorrow," Harry called as I headed down the sidewalk waving back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did he tell you?" was the first thing Angelina asked when I walked in.

"He'll meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow," I repied going to my room.

I had the slight feeling that this year would be a whole lot different.

The next afternoon we entered Florish and Blotts to see Harry along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by one of the bookshelves. Angelina dragged me by my arm over to them.

" Hey Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Angelina said to them."Harry I'm sorry but I'll have to speak with you later cause I have to find Fred,George and Lee."

"They're in Quidditch Quality Supplies," Ron told her.

After saying a quick 'see you later' she left out in a hurry.

"Um," I said in a small voice. "I can see that you all have your school things so I'll go get my own."

"We'll come with you," Hermione said to me.

As the time flew by I started to connect with them even more. Becoming the spunky sprited I hadn't seen in weeks.

About two hours later we went to Flortescue's Ice Cream Shop where Angelina,Fred and George Weasley along with Lee Jordon were waiting for us.

"About time you lot showed up," Fred said to turned to me." Remember how last year you made that aging potion for us? Well we all found a way to repay you back. Angelina says that you play Quidditch like a solider and since you play the chaser position only and Katie Bell is giving up her spot as chaser this year for some reason she didn't say why so Gryffindor needs a new it to her Lee."

Lee handed me a broomstick wrapped in paper. I opened it and gasped in shock. Inside the wrapping paper was a brand new Firebolt.

"This has to be a joke," I said once I found my voice."You gusy seriously bought me a Firebolt for me?"

"That's why I handed it to you," Lee told me with a grin.

"And it's real to right?" I pressed on not really convinsed yet.

"YES!!" They all said at the same time.

"If it's jinxed I swear I'm coming after all four of you lot." I said grinning as well.

Turns out after a fierce one on one Chaser match agenst Angelina it was a real Firebolt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Ginny Weasley on the Hogwarts Express.

"There you guys are," I said dragging my trunk over to them. "All the compartments are full."

"Well me and Hermione have to go in the prefects compartment," Harry told me."So you three can manage with out us right?"

"Of course we can," Ron told him leading the way down the coridoor. He lead me and Ginny to an empty compartment.

"Well since we're short two people," Ginny said looking at us." What should we do?"

"How about some dueling?" I suggessed.

They both agreed to it. I went first agenst Ginny. It was pretty close but I disarmed her in the end. Then it was her agenst Ron. She immediatly disarmed him. Then it was my turn agenst him.

"On three," Ginny said looking at us." One, two, three."

"Invisiality," I said pointing my wand at myself. I turned invisible then snuck up behind Ron who was looking around wildly for me. Just as the compartment door opened I shouted "Expelliarmus!" And disarmed Ron as Harry and Hermione walked in.

"Where's Keesha?" Harry asked looking at Ron who landed at his feet.

"Reversio Invisiality," I said turning visible. "We were just having a one on one duel."

"She's a pretty good dueler," Ginny said. "I haven't seen anyone duel like her."

"You practice dueling a lot?" Hermione asked me sitting down.

"Sometimes I do," I repied with a shrug sitting down as well. "Only if I feel like it."

We got quiet for a while looking out the window not speaking.

The compartment door opened and three boys walked in. Two of them tall and bulky looking the other was smaller than them with a pale pointed sneering face and sleek white blond hair. But of course it was Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped at him.

"Nothing really Potter," Malfoy drawled. "I wanted to see what the pathetic Gryffindors were doing."

"If anyone's pathetic it's you," Ron snarled at him.

"I don't think so Weasley," Malfoy told him.

"I do," I said to Malfoy. He looked over at me raising his eyebrows.

"You do?" He snapped.

"That's right," I said standing up to face him. "It's real pathetic to come in here and bother us who hadn't said anything to you, so why don't you just bugger off."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Malfoy demanded

I stepped closer to him staring directly into his eyes.

"The last time I checked I was Keesha Johnson," I said dangerously gripping my wand. "Now this is my last time saying this. Get out before I make you."

"You'd better watch your back Johnson," Malfoy told me in a low voice.

They left out and I slammed the door after them.

"Stupid prat," I growled. "One thing I hate is a arrogant person who think they're better than everyone else just because they come from a family with a lot of money."

"You got rid of him though," Harry said grinning. "He looked kind of scared when you stepped closer to him. You must be tougher than you look."

"When you grow up like I did you toughen up," I told him. "In my case I just get aggravated by Angelina all the time so that has a toll on your anger."

About two hours later we pulled up in to the Hogwarts Station.

A/N I know its a little slow right now but believe me the story does heat up in a few chapters. Please R/R


End file.
